The Quest for Jeremy Phase 2
by thesuperdot
Summary: Hey, everyone! I'm Baaaaack! After Xana creates a evil villain from a video game RPG, the creation turns on him! Does this mean that Xana is helpless to stop his own creation? What in the world will the team do to stop this madness? FIXED AT LAST!
1. In the Polar Region

Author's Note: OK! Here we go with the highly anticipated (I wish) 2nd Part to The Quest for Jeremy!  
  
If you haven't read 'The Quest for Jeremy Phase 1' yet, read on at own risk. It may give away what happened last time. But, I don't care what you do.  
  
Some other minor notes, if I receive e-mail for Phase 2 summary, I will return you e-mail telling you it is already posted. I do however have another request to make to you. I'll tell you all soon, like next chapter.  
  
Ok, with all that said, I would now like to thank those who have e-mailed me for the summary. At least I know you guys like it.  
  
And now, without any more ado, On with the showwwww!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Inside a tower in the polar region, Xana was on the platform working hard on his latest plan. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was starting to run out of ideas and plans to use on the team.  
  
But as he worked, even he couldn't imagine the terror and unthinkable thing that were about to happen from this plan.  
  
"Ok, almost done... Just a bit longer..."  
  
Xana was surprised at the source of this plan. His ideas had come from many strange places and people, but this, well, this was something that didn't fit Xana at all.  
  
Xana's idea for this plan came from a video game, well 2 is more like it. In each game, this character was quite possibly the most powerful character. And he decided to make this character reality.  
  
He would have been done earlier, but a message came up saying he had insufficient power. He had easily corrected this and was beginning to retry the program.  
  
"YES! Alright... Checking connections... Preparing program... Launching program!"  
  
At first, nothing seemed to be happening.  
  
"Huh? What now??"  
  
But, suddenly, a huge explosion just outside of the tower caught Xana off guard and he fell to the ground. "Owwww! What in hell...?"  
  
As he went outside the tower, he quickly found the source of the explosion. As he looked on with a shocked expression, it quickly gave way to one of complete and total joy. "Oh, my..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: How's THAT? Sorry it is so short. They'll get longer, hopefully. So, ready for more? Don't you worry none! More is on the way. Well, I'll update soon, so, see ya! 


	2. Aftermath and Plans

Author's Note: Ok, now let us continue the story. Uh, sorry I haven't updated in awhile; I have a little condition called 'writers block'. Hopefully it'll be cured in a few days or so... On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Jeez! Will you two stop looking at each other and eat?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
It was lunchtime, and all that Yumi and Ulreck had been doing was looking at each other.  
  
Ulreck turned to look at Odd. "Yeah, sure..."  
  
Alieta was silently eating. "You ok, Alieta?" It was Odd. She looked over at him.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah... Xana has been quiet lately..." It was true, it had been a week since the battle between Sissy and Ulreck. Thankfully for Ulreck, nobody asked him about it.  
  
Yumi and Ulreck's kiss, however, had been a different story. Two days after the kiss, Ulreck and Yumi finally told Alieta and Odd. Alieta was happy and said to them, "Yeah, I saw..."  
  
Ulreck asked her how and she said she was looking through some binoculars and saw the kiss. Odd on the other hand was really happy. "Yahoo! I won the bet!!!"  
  
"What bet?"  
  
"Me and Jeremy made a bet to see who would be the first to kiss. Would Yumi kiss Ulreck, or the other way around? I guessed Yumi! And I won! I cannot wait to tell Jeremy!"  
  
The news of the kiss spread rather fast. When it got to Sissy, the team knew that she did not know about Lyoko. She had marched right up to Ulreck and demanded why he kissed Yumi rather than her.  
  
"One, I love her. Two, she's nicer. And three, she better at it than you."  
  
He left in a hurry before she could figure it out.  
  
"ULRECK!!!! Stop daydreaming, man!"  
  
Ulreck was jarred from his thoughts as he looked up at Yumi. "Huh?"  
  
"The bell rung. Time for class."  
  
He looked around and saw that it was true. Everyone was leaving. Alieta got up and said to everyone, "Well, I'm gonna check on Lyoko and head to class. See ya after class!"  
  
"Yeah, we had better get to class our selves. We have gym with Jim, Ulreck, and you how paranoid he is about us."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Later, as Ulreck and Odd were changing back to their normal clothes, Odd looked around to make sure no one was looking or listening. "Hey, Ulreck..."  
  
Ulreck was slipping on his shirt. "Yeah?"  
  
"I'm concerned about Alieta."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"I think the stress of getting Jeremy back isn't good for her."  
  
"Yeah. I've noticed she been really tired and tense."  
  
"I was thinking... We should show her a good time, you know? Take her to the movies, go shopping at the mall, that kinda thing."  
  
"Your really concerned, aren't you? I've noticed that you two have been hanging around each other a lot."  
  
Odd got defensive. "Hey! I'm just keeping her company!"  
  
Ulreck laughed. "Ha, ha! Ok, ok! Settle down, man, I'm just saying..."  
  
Odd glared at him. Ulreck laughed again.  
  
"I do, however, like the idea of showing her a good time. I'll tell you what, we'll take her to the mall. You, me, Alieta, and Yumi. We'll have a nice night out around the town. What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
Odd smiled. "Thanks man. You're the best!"  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, I don't know about you, but I think I have an interesting development going on between Alieta and Odd, you know? As I said in the last chapter, I have a kind of request to make for you all. Here it is:  
  
What do you think Xana would look like if he were a girl? Anyone who can give me a great idea will get a story dedication (NOT chapter, a WHOLE story), an 'insider tip' to the last phase, a copy of the English version of the Code: Lyoko theme, and their idea will be used in an upcoming phase. There are, however, two things, one: the girl Xana must have red eyes. That, however, can be changed if you feel it needs to be. Two: the 'insider tip', if you win, MUST BE KEPT SECRET! We don't want to spoil the surprise for everyone, now do we? Give me your idea via review or e-mail.  
  
So there you go. Please send in! I want them! That is all for now, so see ya! 


	3. Let's take a night on the town

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is late... Not only is it because of writer's block, but I also went on vacation to Niagara Falls (nearly 6 hours of driving. God, I was bored.) I see two people have given me a response to my request. I like the ideas! Thank you, both of you. Now, on with the show!!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Alieta was sitting at the computer in Jeremy's dorm looking at the map showing where Jeremy was in Lyoko. She wished she could do something now, but it would be suicide without help from the others. A knock on the door startled her.  
  
"Who is it?" she asked.  
  
"Alieta, it's me, Odd! Ulreck is with me as well."  
  
Alieta opened the door and let them both in. "Hey, guys! How are you?"  
  
"We're fine, Alieta. And you?"  
  
"I'm ok. Where is Yumi?"  
  
"At home. Hey, listen, we came to talk to you."  
  
"About what, Odd?"  
  
"We have noticed that you have been working rather hard lately."  
  
Alieta looked at Odd in a confused manner. "Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, you seem to be really tense." Chimed in Ulreck.  
  
"So, we were thinking, 'We should do something nice for her.'"  
  
Alieta smiled. "Aww, how nice."  
  
"Thank you, we'd like to take you out for a night around the town. You know, go see a movie, shop at the mall, that kind of thing."  
  
Alieta looked confused again. "Mall? Movies? Uh, what are they?"  
  
Ulreck and Odd laughed. "Don't worry, you'll see..." Ulreck said.  
  
Little did they know that someone else had plans as well...  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Well, there you go! I am finally getting over my writers' block. Sorry for the short chapter, though, I'll try to make them longer. Ok, all right, that's it. See ya! 


	4. Any questions?

Author's Note: Ok, here we go again! Not very many people have responded to my request. Come on! Why won't anyone give an idea? Oh, well. Your loss. On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Inside the tower in Lyoko's Polar Region, Xana was concluding his plan to his new creation. Xana was very happy on how it turned out.  
  
The man standing before him was indeed impressive, to say the least. He was taller than Xana, at about 6 feet. He was slim, and dressed in all black. He had a long trench coat on and what appeared to be the shoulder pads off of a football player's uniform. His face was slender and almost came to a point at his chin. I don't have a picture to go by, how am I doing so far? His eyes were a glowing green, and his hair was long and came down to his waist and silver in color.  
  
On his hand I forget which one... was one of the more distinctive features. When Xana found out about this person, he originally had a tattoo of a number 1. But Xana had decided to replace that with his own symbol. He often wondered if the team knew the full truth about that symbol.  
  
Not only was the symbol his trademark, it also allowed him to control anything he slapped it on. A book, computer, his monsters, satellites, anything. As long as it had that symbol on it, he controlled it. Want to know where it was in Phase 1? E-mail me to find out. The only way to get rid of his control of an object was to, of course, deactivate a tower he had activated. So far, the team had managed to deactivate all of the towers he activated.  
  
Now he was finishing his speech. "Remember, you are only suppose to cause a disturbance to get the attention and lure the team to you, nothing more. Now then, any questions?"  
  
The man looked coldly at Xana. "Yes, master. When do we start?"  
  
Xana laughed and evil laugh. "I thought you'd never ask..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Uh, remember when I said I'll try to make bigger chapters? I lied for this one, ok? Remember that I still need ideas. Please, send me some, ok? See ya! 


	5. Alieta's First Mall Trip

Author's Note: Hello again, dear reader. In today's chapter, Alieta learns all about the mall. Enjoy! On with the show!!!!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
As Ulreck, Odd, and Alieta left the school, Alieta realized something. "Hey, where is Yumi?" she asked.  
  
Ulreck replied to her. "Oh, she'll meet up with us at the mall. She's visiting her parents in the hospital. That reminds me, Odd, we should also go and visit ours."  
  
"Yeah, ok. How about tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but, what's a hospital?"  
  
"Uh, a hospital is a place you go to when you are really sick."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was a very nice day, although signs of a storm could be seen in the distance. Alieta seemed to be enjoying herself a lot. "Hey, Alieta, still amazed at the real world?"  
  
Alieta looked at Odd. "Yes, I love it here! Uh, by the way, what exactly is a mall? You never told me."  
  
Odd looked at Ulreck. "Hey, yeah, you're right. We never told her, did we?"  
  
"No, I guess we didn't. Well, Alieta, a mall is a place where you can do a lot of things..." began Ulreck.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Well, you can shop, eat, hang out..." continued Odd.  
  
"Shop?"  
  
"Yeah, you shop at a store. A store is a place where you can get stuff, like..."  
  
"Clothes, food, games, electronics, that kind of thing."  
  
"They just give you this stuff?"  
  
"Well, no... You need money to get stuff. This..." Ulreck pulled a $10 bill, "...is money." He gave it to Alieta.  
  
Alieta looked at it. "This can buy anything?"  
  
"No, certain things cost certain amounts. Let's say you want something that is $10, with tax, can you get it now?" Asked Odd.  
  
Alieta thought about it. "Yes?"  
  
"That's right. You can get it now. Do you know why?" Alieta held up the money. "That's right. You have a $10 bill. There are other bills as well as coins."  
  
"OK, I think I get it now. Here's your money back, Ulreck." She extended the bill. Ulreck shook his head.  
  
"No, that's ok, you keep it. Get some new clothes, with, ok?" Ulreck said.  
  
"Thank you, Ulreck."  
  
As they passed the factory, none of them noticed the tall figure emerging from the entrance.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Yumi was waiting at the mall when she saw them. She began to walk toward them when they also spotted her. "HEY! YUMI!" Ulreck called and waved.  
  
Ulreck ran up to her and gave her a hug. "How's you parents?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, not bad, most of the bandages have been removed. No idea what happened to them yet." She replied.  
  
"Xana will pay for that," Odd said.  
  
Alieta was getting anxious. "Come on, come on! I wanna see the mall!"  
  
Everyone laughed. "Ok, ok. I think you'll like the mall." Yumi said.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Entering the mall, everyone looked at Alieta as she took in her surroundings. "Wow..."  
  
Odd looked at Ulreck. "You got the tickets to the movies, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh, what movie are we seeing?"  
  
"The Village."  
  
Odd looked uneasy. "R-really?"  
  
Ulreck eyed him, then he grinned. "What? Your not scared, are you?"  
  
"Uh, n-no! I-I-I'm just, uh, cold!"  
  
"Yeah, I bet. Hey, Alieta, where do you want to go first?"  
  
Alieta looked around. "How about there?"  
  
They all looked in the direction he was pointing. It was a clothes store. "Sure, why not?"  
  
No sooner had they entered that the realized it was a mistake. Alieta took to shopping like a fish to water. Yumi barely had to help her, and soon, she and Alieta were trying on outfit after outfit.  
  
After about an hour and 30 odd outfits later, Ulreck looked at his watch. 6:45 PM. "Oh man! Hey, girls! GIRLS!" He called.  
  
They both looked over. "Yes?"  
  
"I don't mean to spoil your fun, but we've got to get to the movies! The movie starts at 7:00 PM, and it's 6:45 now. So, buy what ever your gonna buy, and lets get to the theater."  
  
Yumi and Alieta bought what they wanted (2 outfits each), and headed to the theater. Yumi was curious. "What movie are we seeing?"  
  
"The Village."  
  
Odd let out a whimper. Everyone noticed.  
  
"What wrong, Odd?" Yumi said, Ulreck could speak; he was holding back a laugh.  
  
All Odd could do was shake his head.  
  
Arriving at the theater, Ulreck passed out the tickets, and they went in to see the movie.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
A little bit after the team went into the theater, a tall man in black entered. Now normally, this wouldn't be anything new, but there was something about the man that made you look twice at him.  
  
Maybe it was his long silver hair, or perhaps his glowing green eyes, but most likely, it was his long slim sword.  
  
"Now, remember," Xana had told him as he left the factory, "You are to only get the attention of the team. THAT'S IT! Feel free to cause a big a ruckus you want, just get their attention. After you get their attention, they will come to me. Understand?"  
  
'Oh don't worry, I'll get their attention.' He thought to himself. "I would worry about your self, however...'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
It was around 8:30 PM when the movie finished. Each one of them walked out scared out of their minds. I haven't seen 'The Village', but I hear it is very scary. If you have seen it, and I give misinformation, just ignore it, ok?   
  
Now they were at the food court getting something to eat. "Man, that was a good movie, huh?" Said Ulreck.  
  
"HA! Speak for yourself! I'm gonna have nightmares!" Whined Odd. During the a few parts of the movie, he and Alieta held on to each other so close, that Ulreck and Yumi joked that they were Siamese twins afterwards.  
  
"So, Alieta, enjoying your self?"  
  
Alieta was munching on a hamburger. She swallowed and shook her head up and down. "Yes! I am having a lovely time! Thank you for doing this for me!"  
  
"No problem. We're having fun as well."  
  
But their fun was cut short. For at that very moment, an explosion erupted from the other end of the mall. Knocking them to the ground.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Uh-oh! That cannot be good! Now, lets let the fun begin!!!! Till next time, see ya! 


	6. Enter Sephiroth

Author's Note: Come on! I need ideas for a girl Xana! Send them!!! Please? Ok, on with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"What in the world was that?!?!" Exclaimed Ulreck. The explosion had been sudden. It also had been instant; a flash of light, a deafening boom, and a surge of heat. All of the lights in the mall were flickering and the fire alarm could be heard. Everyone in the mall had ducked for cover, it seemed.  
  
"I have no idea..." Alieta said. Then she added, "Hey! Look at that!" She pointed toward the origin of the explosion. A flickering red and orange glow could be seen.  
  
"Should we check it out?" Inquired Odd.  
  
Yumi answered this immediately. "Yeah, let's go."  
  
The other nodded in unison, and began to jog toward the red/orange glow. But when they got there, they knew who was the mastermind behind this.  
  
"Xana..." Alieta whispered.  
  
The scene was surreal. A very large portion of the south entrance was blacked by the blast. Fire was burning in a circle around the blackened place, as well as within it. The stores nearby were engulfed in flames, and bodies littered the area around it. You could easily see that many were unconscious, if not dead, and many more were injured. But the most troubling thing was a man standing in the middle of the whole blast area. He was tall, and had silver hair. He also was holding a long sword. At the moment, he was facing away from the team, toward the doors.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
As they looked at the surreal scene, the team was uncertain of what to make of it. Ulreck noticed a nearby person who was looking at a book then at the figure standing in the circle. "It... can't be..." He kept muttering.  
  
Ulreck dashed over to the person. He noticed that he was looking at game guide for the game 'Kingdom Hearts'. "What can't be?" Ulreck asked.  
  
"That person..." he said, "Is from a game..." he held out the book and let Ulreck see. Sure enough, he was indeed from that game. The only thing that was missing was a black wing from his right shoulder. Then he noticed it. From his right shoulder, was indeed a single, black wing. Ulreck took another look at the page. The name of him, Ulreck noted was 'Sephiroth'.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
In a tower on Lyoko, Xana was watching everything play out.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha! Very good, my creation... They have arrived..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Ulreck took the book and showed the others.  
  
"Xana created a video game character? But, why??"  
  
Yumi was silent. Odd was confused and Alieta offered an idea. "We need to get to Lyoko NOW!"  
  
"So, you must be the team that Xana is having trouble defeating. How pathetic."  
  
The team looked toward the source. Sephiroth was now looking at them, his green eyes locked dead on.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that. Xana is now the least of your worries."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
In the tower in Lyoko, Xana was shocked. "Pathetic...? What in the hell is he doing???"  
  
But it only got worse.  
  
"Least of our worries? What do you mean?" It was Yumi who said this.  
  
"That weakling Xana created me, but he created me too well. I will deal with him later."  
  
Xana didn't need to hear anymore. In a flash, Xana left Lyoko and was headed toward the mall.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"What do you mean you'll deal with him later?"  
  
"I mean I will kill him. But now, I will do what he could not. I will kill you."  
  
Sephiroth raised his hand and shot an ice ball from it, creating a ice wall behind them. Then he placed a hand on his sword and prepared to strike. Just then, a blast from behind announced someone coming through the ice wall. It was Xana.  
  
"HEY! What in the hell do you think you are doing?!?!"  
  
Sephiroth looked at Xana. "What I want to do. You know longer control me."  
  
Xana fixed him with a stare that clearly showed his outrage. "HA! The hell I don't! You still have my symbol on your wrist! I tell YOU what to do!"  
  
Sephiroth was ready for that. He held up his hand, and it indeed did have the symbol on it, but not for long. The symbol faded away and a number '1' appeared in its place. He then smiled.  
  
Xana staggered backwards. "NO! I-I-It can't be!"  
  
"But it is. So long. Areo."  
  
A whirlwind encased Xana as levitated him. Sephiroth place both hands on his sword and sliced it across his navel. Xana let out a scream of pain, the whirlwind disappeared, and he fell to the ground.  
  
"I'll deal with you later." Then, he disappeared into the air, leaving black feathers fall to the ground. The ice wall and fire stopped, although the place was still destroyed. The team stood there, stunned, with a wounded Xana on the ground.  
  
They were all thinking the same thing. 'This is gonna be hard to overcome...'  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note: Wow, Xana is down! Repeat! Xana is down! What in the world is going to happen now? Stay tuned, and, see ya! 


	7. The Four Towers

Author's Note:Not many people have reviewed. Although, the ones who have reviewed think it is good! Thanks a ton, though. On with the show!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
'Man, I can't believe that happened.'  
  
Oh boo hoo! Just think of it as a minor setback.  
  
'Huh? Who is that?'  
  
Don't mind me. Just listen.  
  
'But, I lost! Sephiroth beat me! He also powerful!'  
  
But is he?  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Are you sure?  
  
'...No... No, he isn't!'  
  
And why is that?  
  
'LYOKO!!!'  
  
Very good. There is also something else.  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
Listen.  
  
"Yumi, could you please tell me you reason for saving him?"  
  
"Sure, Xana has been hurt by his own creation, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, we sure aren't going to be able to defeat him ourselves, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Maybe he can help."  
  
You understand her logic, don't you?  
  
'Where are you going with this?'  
  
Oh, I think you know. I think you exactly where I'm going. Now, then, wake up!  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
"Hey, I think he's coming to!"  
  
Xana sat up, blinked his eyes a few times, and looked at his surroundings. "Ugh, where am I?"  
  
He was in a small room. He was sitting on the bed, there was a complex computer set up in front of a window, and a poster of Albert Einstein. I forget what the rest of his room looks like. In this room, were four other people; people he knew very well. He was in Jeremy's Dorm.  
  
"WHOA! How'd I get here?!?"  
  
Ulreck answered this. "It was all Yumi's idea... She thinks you can help us."  
  
"Hey, Alieta, any thing in the news? Other than what happened in the mall?" It was Odd.  
  
"Nope, nothing yet..."  
  
"So, you rescued me?"  
  
But they weren't listening. They were huddled around the computer. "...From what I can see, he's just a program, like Xana."  
  
Xana looked at his left wrist at his wrist computer. But it was gone. "Hey! What happened to my wrist computer?"  
  
Odd turned to look at him. "Oh, it's right here. We took it off in case you rolled onto it." Odd handed him the computer. He turned to Alieta. "So, is there a tower activated?"  
  
"Yes. But just one."  
  
"Huh. Hey, I have an idea, but uh..." Ulreck pointed over to Xana, who was looking at the computer screen. Then he spoke in a whisper. "I say we get to Lyoko and shut it down."  
  
Xana heard, of course. "You'll only crash the system."  
  
Everyone looked at him. Alieta asked him, "Crash?"  
  
"Sephiroth doesn't just use one tower, he uses four."  
  
"Four???"  
  
"Yeah, you see, when I first made him, I only programed him to use one. But, when I attempted to run the program, it said there was insufficient energy. At first, I didn't know what to do."  
  
Xana reached into his coat and pulled a disk out. "Then I got an idea. Here let me show you."  
  
They moved away from the computer. Xana inserted the disk, and ran a program on it. What the team saw came as a shock. "There are four towers that are active!!!"  
  
"Yes, and, you can't just deactivate one at a time."  
  
"Then how do we do that?"  
  
"I can tell you, but, we will have to do something we would never want to do."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"We must work together."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Author's Note:Work toegther??? Ulreck, Odd, Alieta, and Yumi work with Xana??? That is crazy! But given the situation, it may be the only way. Till next time, see ya! 


	8. The Discussion

Author's Note:Yeaaah.... Um, yeah, I, uh, kind got sidetracked with other things... Well, all righty then! Here we go with another chapter! On withhhh the SHOWWWWWWWWW!

............................................................................................................

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Did you just say...?" Odd asked, uncertain of what he just heard.

"Yes, Odd, in order to beat Sephiroth, we will have to work together. Look, I'm not thrilled about it either, but it is the only way."

"I think he may be right. We will probably have to work with him." Alieta said.

"Well, I think we should discuss it ourselves, without Xana, no offence."

"None taken, Ulreck."

"Ok then... You! Stay here! Odd, Alieta, Yumi, come with me!"

............................................................................................................

Xana sat on the bed in Jeremy's room alone. The others had gone out into the hallway to discuss what to do.

"Something is not right..." he muttered. He was looking at his wrist computer to see if Sephiroth had done anything to Lyoko. From the looks of it, all was well.

"No abnormalities, nothing... the four towers are still running, but nothing is wrong! What are you up to?"

He looked at the computer that the team used. "I need a second opinion!"

............................................................................................................

Out in the hall, Ulreck was expressing his discontent with Xana's idea. "You guys are insane!!!! How do we know this isn't a trap?!?"

"Your right! We don't know! But I for one have a good feeling that Xana is being truthful and his creation did indeed turn on him!"

"Alieta, I see where you're coming from, but I just don't trust him!"

"We probably have no choice, Ulreck! Come on, man, give him a chance."

"Yes. Odd is right. We should give him a chance to explain what has happened. Then we can..."

"HEY! YOU FOUR!"

It was Jim. He was walking toward them with a angry gaze in his eyes. "What are you doing here! Didn't you hear? Government officials declared a state of emergency! Get to your dorms now!"

"But sir, we were just talking..."

"You, Yumi! What are you doing here! Schools been cancelled until the psycho from the mall is captured."

"But sir!"

"NO BUTS! Get home now!"

Just then, they heard a loud boom.

"Whoa!" Cried Ulreck in surprise. "What was that!"

They got their answer, a teacher was running toward Jim. "Jim! Jim! There... was... an explosion... kitchen!" The teacher gasped.

"Explosion...? In the kitchen...?"

"Yeah! Stove seemed to just go up! We need your help!"

"O-ok... I'll be right there..."

He began to leave, but stopped and turned to look at the team. "You, stay here! I'll deal with you later!" And with that, he was off.

A few seconds later, Xana opened the door just a bit. "Well? Did it work?"

............................................................................................................

Inside Jeremy's dorm, Xana explained what he did. "... And that is what I did to save your hide."

The team was now even more certain, Ulreck was certain now as well, that what happened in the mall was not planned. Xana's creation had indeed turned on him.

Alieta looked at Ulreck. "Well?"

Yumi looked at Ulreck. "Well?"

Odd looked at Ulreck. "Well?"

Ulreck looked at the three of them. Then he closed his eyes and contorted his face. Then he sighed and said, "Ok, we will join up to stop Sephiroth."

Odd, Alieta, and Yumi looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"So, what do we have to do?"

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Sorry it's taken me so long to get this in. School, and work, and other things as well... But! I am back on track, so I will continue my stories! See ya!


	9. The Plan is Unveiled!

Author's Note:So now the team is working with Xana. What a shocker! On another note, thank you to all those who have reviewed so far. Also, I have just made a C2 community and am looking for staff, subscribers, and stories to add. Please, e-mail or review if interested! Now then, on with the show!

............................................................................................................

Inside of the factory, at the control room, the team and their 'temporary' ally, Xana were preparing for the task that lied ahead.

"Ok, when I made Sephiroth, I couldn't use just one tower." Xana was saying as he typed on his wrist computer, "I had to use four. One in each region."

"How are we suppose to deactivate them?" Alieta asked.

"Needless to say, you cannot deactivate them one at a time normally. That would corrupt the entire system."

Xana finished typing on his wrist computer and produced a CD from the side of it. He them held it up in front of them. "This CD contains a program that will allow you to shut down the towers without turning back time."

"How does it work?" Yumi asked.

"It is designed to run in the background until it is needed. When Alieta deactivates a tower, the standard Lyoko code will be changed to Code: Green. The tower, when deactivated, will turn green until the final tower is deactivated. When that happens, the temporary code will revert back to the standard code and turn back time. If all goes well, the four towers will all be deactivated, time will turn back, and everything will be back to normal."

"Ok. Let's do this!" Ulreck said.

"One more thing, this, this is personal to me. When you get to the last tower, don't deactivate it until I say so! I want a rematch with him."

Alieta nodded and said, "Ok, I can do that."

"Get down to the scanners. I'll transport you to Lyoko."

"Whoa now, ALL of us? I don't think so. You may be helping us right now, but I still don't trust you. I would feel much better if one of us says behind to monitor us while we're there." Ulreck said.

Xana stood there looking at Ulreck thoughtfully. Then, he smiled and said, "Very well, I can understand. I have, after all, brought that distrust upon myself, anyway. One of you may stay behind, but ONLY one and it cannot be Alieta."

It was Yumi who spoke up to this. "I will stay behind. Besides, I am the only one who know how to work the computer, besides Xana, Alieta, and Jeremy."

"Are you sure?" Odd asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go on, get to Lyoko."

"Oh, one more thing! You shouldn't receive any trouble form my minions. They'll stay out of your way. But still, stay on guard, something isn't right, I can feel it..."

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Well, its onward to Lyoko! To be continued (duh)! Once again, anybody interested in joining my C2 community? E-mail, review or subscribe from my profile if you are interested! See ya!


	10. Tower One The Forest Region Trap

Author's Note:Well, so far, not much action has gone on. But now, it is time to turn up the heat! What do I mean? Well, on with the showwwww!

............................................................................................................

Lyoko: The Forest Region. Ulreck, Odd, and Alieta can be seen running through the maze of paths and tree tunnels.

"Status!" Ulreck called.

"Keep going! You're almost there! No abnormalities yet!" Called Xana.

"That's nice to know!" Odd called back.

"I dunno, Odd, something doesn't feel right..."

"Ulreck, give it a rest man! Xana's a good guy today!"

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Till tomorrow!"

"Will you two shut up?"

"Sorry Alieta!" Both said.

............................................................................................................

"HEY! What's going on?!?"

"Life points active? What...?"

"OH SHIT! IT'S A TRAP! LOOK OUT!!!"

............................................................................................................

"WHOA!"

The sudden issuance of that word caused Ulreck and Alieta to drop to the ground. A few seconds later as the two got up Ulreck, who was already in a touchy mood, yelled to Odd. "WHY, IN THE NAME OF ALL THING BRIGHT, DID YOU SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF US?!?!?"

"I-I-I'm sorry... I had a vision..." Odd stammered back.

"A vision? Of what?" Alieta inquired.

But before he could reply, a voice called out above them. "What the matter? Who's yelling?"

"It's nothing, we're fine! Proceeding toward the tower."

Continuing on, Alieta asked the question again. "I dunno... But, something gonna happen... Something bad..." Odd replied.

............................................................................................................

In the real world, Xana and Yumi were in the control room, eyes glued to the supercomputer console.

"They've reached the tower..." Yumi noted.

"Yes, they have. Ok, guys?" Xana said, "Before you go toward the tower, let me double check the software and scan the area? Don't go till I tell you, got it?"

"Yeah, sure." Came the reply.

But before he could start the scan, the screen flickered and went blank.

"Huh...?"

"Xana! What are you doing?"

"It's not me! I swear!!!"

The screen came back on and a picture of the symbol of Xana was on the screen. It stayed like that for a few seconds, then the symbol began to fade away, being replaced by a 3d head. The head was slim, and had sliver hair. The eyes were closed, but when it fully appeared, they opened, revealing two glowing green eyes. It spoke in an icy cold voice. "You've fallen for my trap."

Suddenly, the screen went back to normal and every alarm possible went off.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit...."

Xana was mashing keys on the keyboard; he was clearly in panic.

"What's going on?"

Yumi got her answer. "Life points are active, repeat, life points are active."

............................................................................................................

On Lyoko, things were about to get worse.

"HEY! What's going on?!?"

"Life points active? What...?"

"OH SHIT! IT'S A TRAP! LOOK OUT!!!"

"WHOA!"

All at once, 5 hornets attacked Ulreck, Odd and Alieta. Each one was fining madly. Alieta dived into a nearby tree stump, Ulreck whipped out his sword and began to deflect shots, and Odd took to the trees.

"I KNEW IT! HE COULDN"T BE TRUSTED!!!!" Shouted Ulreck.

"EASY! There must be a reason!" Alieta called back.

"XANA! What's going on!!!" Odd called.

"It-it's not me!! Sephiroth has taken control!!! He tricked me! He tricked us!"

"Yes. And now I shall be the supreme ruler of both the digital and real world!"

"NO!"

Ulreck and Odd had managed to knock out 2 of the 5 hornets after them. "ALIETA! When we say so run for the tower!!!" Ulreck shouted.

"OK!"

Odd was having the time of his life. "What's the matter, ugly? Didn't drink your coffee this morning? Ha, ha!" Using the tree for cover, he was taunting the hornet after him. "HA! You missed! You could hit the broad side of a door!"

Ulreck was taking a more different approach. He was circling the tree making the hornet after him think that was the same path he would take.

Alieta's hornet was attacking the tree stump she was hiding in. "Ulreck! Odd! Someone! Help!"

It was Ulreck who finally made the move. Ulreck altered his path and made a beeline toward the hornet attacking Alieta. Using his sword, he pole-vaulted into the hornet, blowing it up. He then picked up his sword and finally dispatched the one after him. "SCORE! Alieta! Go NOW!"

Alieta leaped out of the tree stump and went into the tower, just as Odd destroyed his hornet and leapt down to where Ulreck was.

"Ok, the program is active! Code has been changed...... NOW! Go for it!"

Ulreck and Odd looked up to the tower. It was turning green. "YES! Xana, it worked! The tower is green!"

............................................................................................................

In the control room Xana and Yumi were cheering. "Alright! Ulreck, Odd, get into the tower, you can go to other regions from it." Xana called.

Xana then turned to Yumi. "You need to take my place."

"Huh?"

"I'm going after Sephiroth. Here's how to work the program..."

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Howzat for some action? See ya!


	11. Xana goes Missing!

Author's Note:Hello again! Nothing much new to say except that I am still looking for staff and subscribers for my C2 community. If you would like to join, please, drop me a line! Also, be sure to tune in during later chapters. Something very surprising happens and my series will, once again, take a twist in the stories. With that said, review, and on with the show!

............................................................................................................

Inside the green tower, Alieta was locating the other three towers. Ulreck and Odd were also inside the tower.

"Anything yet?" Called Ulreck.

"Only one tower so far..."

"Only one?"

"Yes, Sephiroth has placed a barrier over the towers. I can only find one at a time... The strange this is, it's acting like a program, but it isn't a program..."

"Huh."

Just then, a voice came from nowhere. "Don't worry about it. Just go after the towers one at a time."

"Yumi? I thought Xana was manning the controls."

Out in the real world Yumi sat at the console with the headset on. "Yeah, Xana went AWOL."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, searching for Sephiroth. He said it was personal."

"Go figure. So what then? Do we wait for him to tell us to shut down the final tower or what?" Odd said.

"I guess. But with how mad he is, he'll probably be dukin' it out with Sephiroth."

Back on Lyoko, Ulreck nodded his head. "Ok, but, do you know how to work the program?"

"Yeah, Xana showed me."

"Ok then! That's good enough for me! Alieta, where are we headed?" Ulreck said, just as Alieta landed.

"I was able to locate the second tower in the mountain region!"

"Alright then, let's go!!!!"

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Xana AWOL, a barrier preventing Alieta from locating each tower at once, boy, what could possibly happen next? See Ya!


	12. The Shooting Range

Author's Note:Well, what been said has been said in the last chapter. So, then, on with the show!

............................................................................................................

Xana walked down the sidewalk. There were people out, and not just people, but a lot of police as well.

Every electronics department store he passed had all the TVs on to the news. And it was all the same thing.

"Police reports indicate that the suspect in the mall incident has not been found. Authorities urge citizens to go about you daily lives, but be very cautious."

One station in particular had chosen a drunken bum as an eyewitness. "Yeeeah, I saws 'im. Freky lookin' dude, 'e was... (hup) could make icee appear from nowher... could alsa blow a hole ina floor wit a great big sword..."

'Boy, when I find him... Whoa, is the media gonna have a story to record. Don't care what happens. He is dead.'

............................................................................................................

"Man, I hate the mountain region." Ulreck complained as he, Alieta, and Odd made their way across a rather slim path.

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Well, Odd, real easy to fall. You don't know what down below."

"Huh. Guess your right. Well, which region do you like?"

"I never thought about it. I guess, the desert region."

"Why?"

"Big open areas to fight in."

"Like last time..."

"Odd, if you want to stay with us, you will NOT finish that sentence."

"Sorry... Say, Alieta, what is your favorite region?"

"I don't know Odd. After living here for so long, you get bored of it."

After much walking, Yumi called in. "Hey guys, how is it?"

"Eh. Nothing happening."

"Don't worry, your half there. There may be a minor delay. The tower is on a plateau, but I cannot tell how high up it is."

As the team entered a tunnel, it suddenly closed.

"What the?"

"GUYS! GUYS!"

"What is it, Yumi?" Ulreck called.

"Sephiroth made another trap! I'm reading three blocks at the very end of the tunnel. It's a shooting range, and you guys are the targets."

Ulreck drew his sword. "I can't see them yet. They probably can't see us. Odd, we're gonna need your long range arrows."

"Ok."

"Alieta stay behind me. Odd, when we get close enough take 'em down. I'll protect Alieta. And be careful. Life points are active."

Ulreck, Odd, and Alieta slowly inched forward. Odd had his hand extended and Ulreck had his sword raised. "Can you see them?"

"No... Not yet..."

They kept inching closer... closer... closer... closer.

Suddenly three laser shots were headed toward them.

"DUCK!" Ulreck shouted, and everyone dropped to the floor.

"YES! I can see them! LASER ARROW!" Odd shouted as a laser arrow shot out of his hand. The arrow's path hit it's mark and the center block exploded.

"Alright! Here we go again!" Odd shouted 'laser arrow' two more times. One hit its mark and the other one didn't. The last block shot it out of the air. "Wha...? Imposible!"

Odd tried again. This time he shouted 'laser arrow' three times. But again, they did not hit it. It had shot it out again.

After a few more tries, Odd gave up. "Man, this is not good. I only have one arrow left."

"Oh man. We'll have to continue with it shooting us."

Odd, however, was doing some thinking. "No, we won't."

"Huh? Odd? What? Oh. OH! NO, ODD, NO! THAT'S SUICIDE!"

"Yeah? Well, you forget, I'm crazy!" And with that he charged off toward the block..

"WAIT! ODD! THERE IS A CRAB NEARBY!!!" Yumi yelled. But it was too late. Odd had reached the block, and put his fist straight into it.

"Yeah!" But his victory was short lived. The crab Yumi mentioned rounded the corner and shot Odd in the chest. Odd: 80 pts. However, the real horror came immediately after. The startled him so much, he staggered back... Got dangerously close to the edge...

"WHOA... WHOA... WHOA... WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"

And went over.

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Ain't I cruel? Clllllliffffhangggeeeer! Ha, ha! See Ya!


	13. He may still live!

Author's Note:Join my C2 Community! On with the show!

............................................................................................................

"NOOOOOOOOO! ODDD!" Yumi yelled. "NO! Not again!"

"NO! ODD, you stupid, idiotic, moron!" Ulreck yelled as he plunged his sword into the crabs' head.

"No... Not this...." Alieta stammered.

Ulreck was crouched at the edge where Odd fell. "YOU MORON! I TOLD YOU IT WAS SUICIDE!"

"Ulreck..."

Even Xana was feeling the effects from it. As he was walking around town, he saw what had happened. It took a second to register. "No..."

As he sat down on a bench nearby, he suddenly felt depressed. "Could it be...? Sephiroth is the better person? He was able to do what I could not...."

Looking at his wrist computer, he noticed something odd. "Could it be...?" Locating a payphone, he ran over to it, picked up the receiver, and snapped his fingers. A dial tone came on afterward. "Yes!" Then he began to dial.

............................................................................................................

Yumi sat at the console in complete shock. Odd was dead.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep."

"Huh?"

It was the computers built in phone. "Huh? Payphone?"

She clicked on the button that answers the phone. "Yumi!"

"Xana?"

"Yea. It's me."

"Xana, Odd's dead."

"I know, I saw. But he may not be!"

"I'm sorry? How could you joke like that?"

"I'm serious! Look at the stats for the ones on Lyoko."

"Ok..."

"Now, normally, when one falls into the virtual void or is eliminated, their card disappears, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Look at the cards. If Odd is dead, then..."

"It should be gone..."

"But..."

"It ISN'T!"

............................................................................................................

On Lyoko:

"GUYS, GUYS!"

"What is it Yumi?"

"Odd may not be dead!"

"Yumi? Are you mad? He fell into the virtual void! He is dead!"

"No, his stat card isn't gone!"

Ulreck looked puzzled. Clearly she had lost her mind.

Alieta looked up. "What did you say?"

"His stat card isn't gone."

She smiled. Looking at Ulreck's bewildered look, she told him what that meant.

"Oh yeah!"

............................................................................................................

A few moments later....

"Man, I REALLY hate the Mountain region..."

"I know!"

"Is there really no other way?"

"Nope. Sorry. You have no choice to jump." Yumi's voice called.

Yumi looked over the map and had found a possible place Odd would be. The problem? There was no way down from where they were.

"Look! It's already a miracle that Odd still here! This high of a jump will definitely hurt us!"

"Ulreck, please... Odd may be in pain..."

"Well, how do we get back up?"

There is an entrance to a tunnel that leads right up to the tower."

Ulreck sighed. Then he began to back up. "Fine. Well, here goes..."

He ran toward the edge, grabbed Alieta's arm and jumped over.

............................................................................................................

Yumi watched at the two plummeted down toward the platform. Just watching them gave her butterflies.

On Lyoko, however, Ulreck and Alieta WERE getting butterflies.

"OH MAN! HOW FAR OF A DROP IS THIS?!?!?" Ulreck yelled, still clutching Alieta's arm.

"I DON'T KNOW, ULRECK! I JUST DON'T KNOW!!!"

"WELL, ONE THING IS FOR SURE, IF ODD ISN'T DEAD, HE IS IN A LOT OF PAIN!!!!"

"HE IS ALIVE! I KNOW IT!"

Suddenly they hit solid ground. Ulreck landed face first, with Alieta falling on him.

Yumi flinched as 20 points were taken from each.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, just peachy!"

"Thank you for breaking my fall, Ulreck."

"Yeah, sure, don't mention it. I think I broke a rib..."

Straightening them selves out, they took a look around. The fog was a foot deep from the floor, enough to hide a body from view.

"Well, this is gonna be fun."

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Well, there you go. Odd may still be alive! But, even if he is, how will they find him? Stay tuned! See Ya!


	14. The Search and Ambush

Author's Note:And now it is time for Ulreck and Alieta to search out Odd. On with the show!

............................................................................................................

Inside of a nearby tower, Sephiroth stood watching a screen. He rather enjoyed the ability to easily move through the real and digital worlds. And with his unmatched magical skills, he was quite sure he could not be destroyed easily.

Now as he watched the two venture through the fog, he almost laughed.

With a flick of his hand, and a swing of his arm, two roaches appeared in the fog. They were the normal roaches, nothing added, but would be more that enough to carry out his plan...

............................................................................................................

"Find him yet?"

"No, not yet, Ulreck."

Because of the size of the field, Ulreck and Alieta decided to split up. It would be much faster! So far, they had found nothing.

"Man, I tell you... If he is alive, and when we get through this, I'm kicking the crap outta him!"

Yumi laughed. "Can I help?"

"Yeah sure!! When we get through with him, he'll wish he WAS dead!"

"Less talk, more search!"

After what seemed like an hour, they finally found him.

"OH! Ulreck! Ulreck!!!! I found him! Come quick!!!!"

Ulreck dashed over toward the spot that Alieta was crouched at. Indeed, she did find him. "Is he?"

"He's alive! Just out cold!"

"Yumi! We found him! Quick, check his stat card!"

............................................................................................................

Yumi watched the computer screen as Odd reappeared on the map and his stat card began to analyze his status. What she saw gave her hope.

"Wow. That is... man, wow. Odd lost a lot. He now has 50 points left. But that isn't all. Any his he takes from here on is doubled."

............................................................................................................

Ulreck and Alieta flinched as they heard this. "Yow. Yeah, he will have to be...... AAAAGGGUUUH!"

POW! A laser blast hit Ulreck in the chest throwing him back a few feet. Ulreck: 90 pts. 

Alieta was able to duck just in time to dodge the second blast.

Ulreck got to his feet and with drew his sword. "YUMI! Why didn't you warn us!"

"I-I don't know, they came from nowhere!!!"

"Well, where are they now?!?"

"I don't know! They appeared for a split second, the disappeared!"

Alieta and Ulreck were looking around them. "It's Sephiroth!! This fog is preventing Yumi from seeing them! It also seems to hinder our view of the ground."

Ulreck suddenly had an idea. "Say, their just roaches right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, it normally takes a second to charge their lasers, right? Then that when we strike! Look for a red glow!"

The two searched for the little red glow from the two roaches. The first one was easy to find. "There it is!"

Ulreck leapt over to where it was and in one swift motion, cut it right in two. "Yeah! That's one down!!!"

The other one took a little longer to destroy. "Alright, where are you?"

It fired off two more shots before Ulreck was able to destroy it. "Right then. Let's get outta here before anything else attacks us."

"Good idea."

Alieta and Ulreck hoisted the unconscious Odd onto their shoulders. Then they began to head toward the tunnel entrance Yumi told them about. After a little bit, it was no easy task to carry Odd, they reached the tunnel entrance.

"Oh, man. This has 'trap' written all over it!" Ulreck said, looking into the tunnel.

"Yeah, I noted that too. But you have no choice. I can't find any other way to the tower." Yumi called to them.

"Well, Alieta?"

"Well, Ulreck, let's go..."

And so they entered. Unaware of the long and treacherous walk they were embarking on.

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Well, Odd has been found. Yea, I bet you thought I'd kill him off, didn't you? Proved you wrong!! It's 1:00 A.M. as I finish this chapter off. WHOOO HA! See Ya!


	15. Tower Two Moutain Region Tunnel Chase

Author's Note:Nothing new today! Now then, On with the Show!

............................................................................................................

Ulreck and Alieta dragged the unconscious Odd further into the cave.

"Yeesh! He weighs a TON!"

"I have to agree with you on that, Ulreck..."

"Well, at least we know that his black hole gives him weight."

Alieta had to laugh. "Yeah, I guess..."

As the two joked about Odd, neither one noticed the wall cover the entrance from where they entered at.

"Hey, Yumi? How long a walk do we have?"

Yumi looked at the computer. "Umm, you got quite a walk ahead of you. Nothing else to do but talk..."

"Well, I've got something to say. Yumi, when this is over, we're going to the movies!"

Yumi laughed. "Ok, I'd like that."

"Can I come along?"

"Sure, you've never been to the movies, right?"

"Yeah. What's it like?"

"Well, you can see new movies, and you can get some snacks to eat..."

"Snacks?"

"Yeah, like popcorn, candy, gummy bears..."

"Popcorn?"

"Mmmmm? Some one say popcorn?"

"Yeah, Yumi, we're talking about the movies..."

"That wasn't me..."

Alieta and Ulreck looked at Odd. "Hoo HA! Man, my body feels like it was smashed into the ground...."

Ulreck set him against a wall. "Does it? Good."

"Hey man, why you getting mad at me?"

"Let's see, because of your stupid move, you scared us half to death!"

"Ulreck is right, Odd. You did indeed have us worried." Alieta said.

"Come on." Odd whined, getting more of his strength back. "I saved your butts!"

"Yeah? Well, still, I told you it was suicidal."

"All right! Stop bickering!!! We still have work to do!" Yumi said to them.

Ulreck looked up and saw the exit. Puzzled, he asked Yumi how far they had to go.

Yumi looked on the computer. "Ummm, you have less than a ¼ to go..."

"Didn't you say it would take awhile?" He asked.

Yumi was silent. Then she spoke. "Hey! You're right! But, I don't get it... why'd it go so fast?"

Alieta gave the answer. "Sephiroth."

Ulreck and Odd looked at her.

Yumi asked what she meant.

"Sephiroth is a character from a RPG, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, if Xana created him exact to the games he came from, he should have them all, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Then that means he can create illusions."

"So, does that mean nothing is what it seems?" Asked Yumi.

"Yes. He can do anything short of altering the landscape or changing any programs."

"Huh. Xana outdid himself."

"You can say that again, Odd."

............................................................................................................

Back at the sealed entrance, something was being created. It was a mega tank. As soon it was finished being created, it began to roll fast.

............................................................................................................

"Uh oh!"

"What's up, Yumi?" Ulreck asked.

"A mega tank is around and heading your way! From the looks of it, it'll be on you very soon."

Ulreck nodded. "Ok, well, let's go!"

Odd stood up. "I think I can run..."

Alieta looked at him. "Are you sure? You should be careful...."

"Why? What's there to worry about?"

"Odd, if you get hurt again, it's doubled..."

"Oh. And, uh, how many points do I have left?"

"Yumi?"

"You have 50 left..." Yumi said.

The color drained from his face. "50...?"

The other nodded. Seeing this, Odd began to sprint toward the exit. "You guys coming?!?"

"HEY!"

"What...?"

"Look out!! The mega tank is right around the corner!!!" Yumi called to the team.

No sooner had she said that, the tank rounded the corner. At the sight of it, Alieta and Ulreck began to run toward the exit.

It was Odd who reached the exit first. When he got there, he immediately put his back against the wall next to the exit.

Ulreck and Alieta were too preoccupied to notice. Alieta notice the tower. It was dead ahead. Ulreck also noted the tower.

"ALIETA!"

"Yeah, Ulreck?"

"Run straight to the tower! Do not stop for anything! My guess is, once it gets out of the tunnel, it'll charge a shot. I'll block it from you!"

"But, Ulreck!"

"No buts! Just do it!"

Alieta acknowledged that by running as fast as she could. She exited the tunnel, but true to her word, didn't stop.

Ulreck exited the tunnel and drew his sword. He had to protect Alieta no matter what.

The mega tank was the final thing to exit the tunnel. It rolled a few feet before it opened up and took aim. Then it began to charge.

"ULRECK!!!" Yumi yelled at the top of her lungs. "It's charging!!!"

Ulreck turned around and held his sword in front of him. Getting ready for the blast.

But it never came! Instead it blew up. Ulreck lowered his sword puzzled.

Then the smoke cleared, and standing less than a few inches away from the remains, was Odd.

"Forgive me yet?"

Ulreck smiled. Then he laughed. "Ha, ha, ha. Yeah, sure, I forgive you, Odd."

The two warriors ran up toward the tower just as Alieta entered it.

"So, where do you think we'll be going next?" Odd asked.

Ulreck looked at the tower thoughtfully. "I guess the Desert Region."

"Yeah? Why?"

"Just a hunch."

Just then the tower turned green. She finished.

"C'mon, buddy, time to go..."

And the entered the tower.

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Well, that's two down, two to go! Now that they know how Sephiroth is creating illusions, and now that two towers are down, they can only guess what's in store next... See YA!


	16. Reality Check!

Author's Note:Ok, hi. Not many people have been reviewing. Did I scare you all off or something? Some news: The next quest phase will be the final phase. Why? Well, the end of this story will reveal all. But, it isn't the end. Not yet. I think you can guess what happens next phase, eh?

Oh, and Zim? I'm American. Got it? Good. (Read my reviews.)

On with the show.

............................................................................................................

Odd and Ulreck waited again in the bottom of the tower. Odd had refilled his arrow supply, and Ulreck sat on the ledge.

Alieta glided downward and landed on the bottom platform.

"Well?"

"The third one is located in the Desert Region. Yumi? Did you get the location?"

"Yes. Get going."

"Yes! Odd, you own me." Ulreck said gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah!" Replied Odd as the three jumped into the data stream.

............................................................................................................

When they got to the tower on the other end, each person made sure they were ready. Alieta checked for any activity. "Ok, nothing to worry about. Let's go."

But when they stepped outside, they knew they had a lot to worry about.

"What the...?"

"Oh my..."

"Lovely..."

They weren't in Lyoko anymore, or so it appeared. They were back in the real world. They also weren't in their virtual forms, either.

"Any idea what's going on?"

"Sephiroth is trying to trick us..."

"If so, he did a great recreation of the real world."

"Hey, Odd? Shut up."

"I wonder... Odd, shoot an arrow."

Odd looked at Alieta. "Shoot an arrow? Well, ok..." He raised his fist and shouted "Laser Arrow!" Sure enough, an arrow shot out of his extended fist.

"I'm right. We're still in Lyoko. Let's try this... Yumi?"

A few moments passed. Nothing.

"Maybe she didn't hear me..."

"Yumi?" She called, a little louder this time.

"Di... ou... some...ing? I.... Ot hear...."

"Can you repeat that?"

"...................................."

They only heard static. Like a bad cell-phone connection. "Looks like we're on our own... Say, where are we, any ways?" Alieta said.

Ulreck took a look around... They were in a hallway that looked like one at school.... "HEY! We're in the school dorms!"

Odd looked around. He also confirmed it. "Well, we know where we are..."

............................................................................................................

Yumi sat in front of the computer completely stumped. She couldn't hear them at all. It was just static.

They appeared to be fine... Nothing attacking them... Maybe it was a bad connection...

............................................................................................................

As the three walked through the school gates, Odd noted something important.

"Say, I wonder if life points are still active? You do know that if Sephiroth attacks us, we have no way of defense?"

Ulreck and Alieta stopped and stared at him. "For once, you have a point!"

Odd smiled. "Thank you."

They continued to walk. Odd then pointed something else out. "Did you notice? When we tried to contact Yumi, it was all staticy."

Ulreck looked at Odd. "Yeah? So?"

"It sounded a lot like a cell phone connection, you know? When we lose a signal..."

"Huh. Your right again!"

Suddenly, Ulreck stopped dead in his tracks. He then began to search his person.

"Ulreck? What's up?"

"Cell phone connection! If Yumi sounded like a bad connection when she tried to speak to us, then maybe Sephiroth reversed the communication!"

Alieta looked at him strange. "Huh?"

"Maybe Sephiroth has made so that we need a cell phone to contact Yumi!"

"where do we get one?"

"When I was vritualized, I had my cell with me!" Sure enough, he did. As got ready to dial, he paused. "Which number should I call?"

............................................................................................................

Xana sat on a bench near a grocery store. 'Man. He's really throwing a lot of curve balls! He'd make me proud, if he hadn't turned on me.' Go figure. 

............................................................................................................

Yumi watched the screen. Nothing was happening, so she had her hand behind her head.

"Beep, beep, beep, beep...."

It was the computer phone again. Looking at the screen, she became confused. 'Ulreck Cell?'

She answered it. "H-hello?"

"Yumi! Thank god!!!"

"Ulreck?!? But, how?"

Ulreck quickly told what was going on.

"Wow. Ok, I think I can help! I'll guide you guys."

"Thank you. Wait. What's that?"

A lone figure was approaching them. As the figure got closer, they all were staring.

It was Jeremy.

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Looks like Sephiroth has gone out of his way to screw with the team. Stay tuned! See ya!


	17. The Offer

Author's Note:Heads up, you all! Coming soon to this Phase: The Clash of the Titans! Digital Villain Xana goes head to head with Video Game Villain Sephiroth!!! You be sure to catch the 'main event'. Special thanks to dantheman7777 for helping me repair my plot. This chapter is dedicated to YOU! READ HIS STORY!!! Now then: On with the show!

............................................................................................................

As they looked at Jeremy, they were certain that this was Sephiroth's doing.

Jeremy was looking like he normally did. Same shirt, glasses, and pants, etc. And he had his laptop with him.

Odd was in awe. "Wow. He can really create a illusion!"

Ulreck looked at him and sighed. "Once again, Odd, shut up."

Odd looked at Ulreck, then to Alieta. "Hey... You ok?"

Alieta looked like she was feeling well. Her face was pale; she was shaking, and looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah... I-I'm ok..."

"Why don't we follow him? Maybe we'll get out of this place." Ulreck suggested and began to follow after Jeremy.

Odd walked over to Alieta and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry about it. We'll get Jeremy soon."

Alieta looked up at him. "I hope your right."

Odd smiled, "Come on, we're being left behind!"

As they followed the Jeremy illusion, they couldn't help but wonder. 'What is Sephiroth planning with this?' In fact, none of them noticed the tall figure with the large sword following them as well.

............................................................................................................

After walking for what seemed a mile or so, they entered the gates to the school. Ulreck, Odd, and Alieta looked around, but kept following Jeremy.

A few meters later and they entered Jeremy's dorm. As the team looked around questionably, Jeremy took a seat at his computer.

"Why are we here?" Odd asked.

"I don't know, Odd..." Alieta responded. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Hello, Alieta. Are you there?"

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Ok, I may span this out a few chapters. You know, to make it easy on me. I'm lazy, ok? You can guess, there are going to be illusion with the team, so I'm abbreviating the illusion version of them. Confused? This is all you need to know: I.U.- Illusion Ulreck., I.J.- Illusion Jeremy, and so on. That's it. Now back to your regularly scheduled program!

............................................................................................................

Illusion Alieta appeared on the screen. "Yes, Jeremy, I'm here! What's up?"

I.J. smiled. "I've almost got the virtualizing program done!"

"This scene... This is like Déjà vu!" Odd gasped.

"Yes. It should be familiar." Said a cold and heartless voice.

The real people turned and looked at the doorway. It was Sephiroth.

Ulreck took a step toward him. "What do you want?!?"

Sephiroth grinned. "Easy now. I just want to offer a truce."

It was Alieta who shot that down. "NO! We will not give in!"

Just then, the other illusions came in. "Hey, Einstein. Anything new?" I.O. asked.

"Almost! I've almost got it!" I.J. said with glee.

"Look at you. So happy. Leading a double life for, what, a year? You only had Xana to worry about."

The illusions were talking to each other, unaware of the people standing in the middle of the room.

"Get to the point." Ulreck said, equally as cold.

"The way I see it, there are two options. You could join me, and rule. Or you can oppose me, and die."

"Die?"

"Yes. I will kill you one..." Sephiroth snapped his fingers, and I.A. disappeared from the screen.

"...By one..." I.O. disappeared.

"...By one..." I.J. disappeared.

"...By one..." I.Y. disappeared.

"...By one." I.U. disappeared.

The real team looked at him. Sephiroth was still smiling. "Don't you get it? You can get your friend back! I'll give you the anti-virus to her!" He pointed to Alieta.

They all continued to look at him.

"Hmm. I can see your going to need some persuasion. Here is a look that should prove helpful."

There was a flash of light, and when it faded, the scene got worse.

............................................................................................................

Author's Note:Alright! I'm back on track! I would once again like to thank dantheman7777. Without his help, I'd still be stuck! If you haven't read his story yet, then, READ IT NOW! He also had the best idea for a girl Xana! So, here's to you, Dan! See ya!!!!

(It's Halloween when I wrote this. Anybody know where I can find blood and a cookie?)


End file.
